Take a Leap of Faith
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for CCOAC Challenges from the other challenges. My prompts were from the new years challenge. JJ/Emily, one character tells the other how she feels. Femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R!


It was new years eve, and JJ had made a decision. She was going to tell Emily how she felt. They'd been dancing around it for as long as she could remember. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell the brunette, but she knew when it came time, she'd know what to do. The blonde knew her son loved Emily and she knew that Emily loved him as if he were her own child. She and Will had tried to make it work for Henry, but couldn't. They divorced two years after they'd gotten married. It was an amicable split and Will remained in the area. Looking at her watch she smiled. It was time to head out for Rossi's new years eve party. She was glad Will had Henry for the weekend. Quickly grabbing her purse and keys, JJ headed to her car and began driving towards Dave's.

XXXX

"Hey there, gumdrop, you look amazing," Garcia complimented when she caught sight of JJ.

"Thanks, Garcia, you look great yourself. Have you seen Emily?" JJ wondered.

"Yeah, she's standing over by the kitchen talking to boy genius," the tech answered, pointing in the direction of two of their colleagues. JJ felt her breath catch. Emily was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her in all the right places.

"Wow," the former media liaison breathed. She wasn't aware she'd spoken out loud until she heard Garcia giggle.

"Are you going to finally tell her how you feel?" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," JJ argued.

"Oh, please, she feels the same way about you. Just go make your move," the tech urged. JJ couldn't help but wonder if her best friend was crazy, but she also couldn't stop the little spark of hope the flared up when she glanced in Emily's direction only to find the brunette looking back at her. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to Emily noticing along the way that Reid had made a quick exit.

XXXX

"Hi, JJ, you look beautiful," Emily said smiling as the younger woman approached where she was standing.

"Thanks, so do you," JJ replied.

"Can I get you anything to drink, JJ?" Rossi asked as he walked by the two ladies.

"A glass of wine, please."

"Coming right up," he said and swept off to get the requested drink. Arriving back moments later he put the wine glass firmly in her hand before pulling her in for a hug and whispering something in her ear causing her to blush. After releasing her he walked off to join Morgan and Hotch in what appeared to be a lively conversation.

"What did Rossi say to you?" Emily asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," JJ answered quickly.

"Come on, he made you blush. That means it's definitely something," the brunette argued back. Sighing in defeat, JJ decided it was now or never.

"He told me to just kiss you and get it over with," she mumbled as she stared down at her feet. Silence filled the air before Emily reached out and titled the other woman's chin up so she was looking into her eyes.

"So why don't you?" she whispered softly. The blonde was having a hard time grasping what Emily was saying.

"What?" she gasped.

"Why don't you kiss me?" Emily replied. It was then JJ noticed that Emily had been leaning in and she could almost feel her breath against her lips.

"Well, I uh um," JJ started to explain, but was lost for words.

"Kiss me, Jennifer," Emily demanded softly. Needing no further encouragement, JJ leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's. The attraction was instant and they melted into the kiss. It was several moments before they broke apart and remembered where they were.

"Wow, that was better than I could have ever imagined," Emily breathed.

"Yeah, I know," JJ agreed. "So where do we go from here?" she wondered.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Emily asked back.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked kissing her once again.

"Yes I will," Emily replied leaning in for yet another kiss.

"Now this is how the beginning of 2015 should be celebrated," Morgan called out as he began to clap the other following suit causing the two women who were locked in an embrace to laugh.

"I couldn't agree more," JJ whispered as she took Emily's hand in hers and smiled.


End file.
